Time For A Haircut
by PurpleFireStarter4
Summary: Jobs are limited in the Cave for Wanda. She's so small. But people soon learn that she's more needed than anyone thinks. One-shot. Summary's terrible I know. Just read please.


**Hello! My name is Miss Wolf Girl xx This is my first FanFic. Please read and review. Please say what's on your mind and be honest so I can improve my work.**

**These are not my characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer! (The genius)**

Time for a hair cut

Ian's POV

Yes! Jared and I just won a game of soccer against Kyle, Brandt and Andy. Victory is sweet! Everyone is completely worn out after this game, it was quite close. Not. Wanda didn't play—again. But she reffed and passed around water with Lily.

"God, Ian it looks like someone's dumped water on your head." Melanie said wrinkling her nose.

"What?"

"You're sweating like a pig. Maybe you should get a haircut. Sweat is dripping all over your face.

I didn't notice until she mentioned it.

"Ian! Well done!" Wanda said, running towards me with her arms wide open.

I opened my arms to give her a big bear hug, but she stopped short.

"What?"

"You're all sweaty. I don't want to get all wet and sticky. And it's all over your face!"

"Ok, ok! Maybe I do need a haircut. You want to volunteer?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure! It'll be fun." She exclaimed. Then turned to run and catch up with Mel.

"Ok. Sit down." Wanda said while pushing my shoulders down on a stool in our little cave. She got a small towel and draped it around my shoulders.

_Wow, maybe she does know what she's doing. _Luckily we recently got a new pair of scissors on a raid. Instead of using those old rusty ones we used to have, she used the new ones. Thank God.

"Ok, so you know what you're doing right?"

"Yes. Sort of. Just relax, Ian"

"What do you mean "sort of"?"

"Well I mean I've never done this before, but it'll be a new experience. Now relax. You're just gonna have to trust me."

I took a deep breath. "Of course I trust you but-"

"Great! Let's get started."

She started by running her fingers through my hair. I instantly started to relax. She bought the scissors up to the left side of my head, took a piece of hair between her fingers and started to trim.

This was sort of relaxing, hearing the _snip, snip, snip_ of the scissors as Wanda cut my hair.

"Violà! What do you think?" She said, binging a small mirror with a handle, round to my face.

_Ok, moment of truth._

Slowly, starting from my chin, to my nose, to my eyes and finally to my hair.

Oh. My. God.

It looks... amazing! Wow! Why did I ever doubt her?

"Well...?" She pushed. "How is it?"

I looked up to her and saw she was twisting her fingers together. I took both her hands and said. "It's amazing. You're truly talented."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No, Wanda. I absolutely love it, thank you." That put a smile on her face.

"You're very welcome. Now come on. You must be very hungry 'cause I know I 'am"

She grabbed my hand and led my out the little cave and down the tunnels into the dining hall.

This day was getting better and better. First we win a soccer game, then I get a great haircut, now we get spaghetti bolognaise for dinner!

Wanda and I get our plates and fill them up with food.

"Ian! Wanda!" Jamie shouted from across the hall, jumping up and waving his hand.

Wanda sat next to Jared, Jamie and Mel and I sat across from her next to Kyle and Sunny.

"Wow, O'Shea. Where'd you get the hair cut? Looks alright." Jared said with an eyebrow raised, sounding impressed.

"Wanda had done it for me. Great right?"

"You actually did it for him? I thought you were just joking." Mel said to Wanda, looking impressed.

"No. Why would I joke about it? We all knew it needed to be done."

_What did she mean "we all knew it needed to be done"?_

"Yeah, looks good Wanda." Kyle said nodding his head while looking at my hair. "Think you could do mine?"

Before Wanda could answer Jared said. "Wait O'Shea. I was gonna ask Wanda first." He said while pointing his finger at his chest.

"No I was gonna ask Wanda first. I just couldn't get a word in edge ways" Jamie said looking at both of them, then to Wanda. "Wanda you know you love me." Jamie said, giving her a look he knows she can't resist.

Wanda was about to say something until Jared, Kyle and Jamie started to argue about who's going first.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on here? Some of us are trying to eat." Jeb said as he came to stand at the end of our table.

"Jeb! Tell them-" Kyle said pointing towards Jared and Jamie "—that I asked Wanda first, if she could cut my hair."

"Nuh-uh-" Jamie started.

"Wait! Wait! You cut hair Wanda? Jeb said turning towards Wanda.

"Well I've only ever done Ian's—as a first-time thing."

"Hmm... a haircut" Jeb said stroking his beard. "I could do with one of those."

"A haircut? Wanda you cut hair?" Doc said looking up from his food.

I didn't realise that people were listening to our convocation until Brandt said.

"I could use a haircut."

"Could you cut women's hair Wanda? I would like a new haircut." Paige said somewhere in the hall.

"Umm... I could try" Wanda said going a little pink in her cheeks.

"Wait, Wanda do you actually want to cut hair? I said realising no one's actually asked Wanda if it's all right by her.

"I really don't mind. It's fine by me. It gives me something to do."

"Ok. So Wanda you don't mind cutting hair?" Jeb asks

Wanda just gives a little shake of her head.

"Alright" Jed shouted for everyone to hear. "If you want a haircut, you ask Wanda _nicely. _If you don't ask her _nicely _you won't get a haircut. Got it?"

"Got it" everyone murmured at once.

As soon as Jeb went back to his seat the hall erupted with excited shouts saying.

"Wanda! Wanda! Over here!"

From that day on Wanda became the caves official hairdresser .

**Ok so what do you think? Bad or Good please be honest. Im always looking for improvement. Thank you Please Review. If all goes well I will make another short story. :D xx**


End file.
